


The Werewolves The Vampire And The Human

by Starryyeah



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Male OC - Freeform, Pure Smut, Romance, Sex with a werewolf, Smut, Vampires, Werewolves, female OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryyeah/pseuds/Starryyeah
Summary: An rp I’m currently doing with somebody. My very first ever twilight Rp and story pure smut





	1. Chapter 1

\-----  
Jacob sat at the tables outside of the cafeteria near the school looking tot he woods. He was staring out think about the wind in his face and feeling the sensation of freedom of the world. He sighed sinking down to let his chin rest on the table. His eyes seemed to drift thinking he could easily fall asleep out here till his eyes scanned over to see a very pretty girl he never saw before. His instincts were to suddenly rush up to her and almost bare hug her. IT was a wolf thing to wipe their scent on everything but it was more like a dominance thing. He watched her pass by. She was with another girl he saw was a vampire, just by her light red eyes that could easily be mistaken as brown. He growled under his breath. He couldn't trust even her around people.. they were still blood suckers...   
Audrey walked with Kayla holding her lunch tray. "I told you Mr. Hown was going to grade those essays with no sort of mercy.. I got a B- and that already makes me pissed. Maybe I should have seduced him in class yesterday."

Kayla just giggled at that last part and she sat down at a table with Audrey. She nodded and said, “well I got a C so I’m worse off than you!” she whined, “plus I’m new here too!”

Jeff Jacob’s brother related by blood was sitting with his brother at the same table and he glanced at the vampire girl. He knew she was a vampire and he instantly felt some sort of connection to her like it’s as if the world had stopped and he only saw her. He gulped as sweat ran down his brow.

Audrey shrugged. "Ahh well, I kind of think of it as, just flaunt those boobs girl! You got them! And the grades come FLYING IN!" she laughed too. "But hey, I saw a pair of eyes staring at you a moment ago~ And he's super cute!"

Jacob looked to Jeff. "Don't tell me your interested in that vampire Jeff, she is a bloodsucker, we promised in our pack laws to stay away from them remember? Don't be trying to get under her skirt, it never works. Vampires are dead..."

Ok thanks XD 

Kayla turned to look over at Jacob the boy that she was talking about. Her heart started to beat faster and she couldn’t take her eyes off of him! He was drop dead gorgeous and hot! She tried to turn away from his piercing gaze to no avail.

Jeff nodded as that was the only thing he could do at that very moment aside from getting up and walking over to her table.  
“Hello there. My name is Jeff Black and you my lady?” he grinned taking Audrey’s hand and kissed the top of it.

Audrey watched as one of the werewolves, that she could easily tell were brothers and were part of the pack that despised her kind, walked over and introduced him. She was not interested until he lifted up her hand and kissed it. "H-Hi.. I guess.. I'm Audrey Burn... Nice to meet you?" She was not really this shy around guys, but this guy gave her some sort of feelings she was not used to.

Jacob was still looking at Kayla and slightly smiled waving to her, just to give her a friendly greeting. He then got up after his brother to walk over. "I think your the new girl right? I'm Jacob Black it's so nice to meet you." HE held out his hand to her to shake.

No prob XD

"I'm Kayla Pond it's a pleasure to meet you too!" Kayla said blushing as she hesitantly took his hand and shook it. She now looked away from him embarrassed.

Jeff nodded and then he let go of her hand and he shook hers as well and instantly he already asked her out.  
"Wanna go out this Friday to the movies with me?"

Jacob smacked Jeff's head and whispered in his ear. "You can't just ask her out..! She's a vampire you moron! Don't you know anything..?!"

Audry looked at Jeff and nodded. "Sure I guess the movies is fine. Hey why don't we all go out? What do you say Kayla? It will be fun and you can see other stuff around the town! Will Jacob be joining us?

Joining shot up back into his cool act. "sure, I can totally come, I would love to come with Kayla. If that's okay with her?"

Kayla just blushed a deep shade of red. She ran out of there embarrassed and too shy to freakin say anything. Way to go Kayla smooth move and you totally just messed that up! 

Jeff just looked at Kayla's retreating form and wondered what the hell just happened. He looked over at Audrey and happily took her hand squeezing it in his own.

Audry giggled and rubbed Kayla's head. "She will love to go!" She then noticed she was still holding Jeff's hand and looked at him. "Um.. you planning on letting go..? Not.. like.. I mind.. though.."

Jacob looked at Kayla's smile and blush and felt his own heart race. HE offered her a can of soda to help calm her nerves. "Hey it's okay... we all will be going together.."

Kayla just frowned and pouted at that.  
"I'm sorry but I can't. I'm busy that day sorry Jacob," she said and she sat down to eat her lunch.

Jeff suddenly let go of her hand and walked back over to his table and gave Audrey his cell phone number. He sat down and ate his food.

Jacob seemed a little hurt but he nodded. "O-Oh.. sure... sorry...but um hey Kayla..? you mind if I sit with you to eat? I jsut thought we could get to know each other as friends maybe?"

Audrey could get the situation that was happening here and smiled. "I will be back myself." She got up and walked over to Jeff and whispered in his ear. "Want to go make out in the woods?"

Kayla accidentally got surprised and landed on Jacob's lap. She didn't mean to rub her head on his crotch.

Jeff smirked and nodded and took her running off school grounds and took her to the woods. He pressed her closer against him.

Jacob was surprised blushing and looked at her. "A-Are you okay..?" He trie to stay calm, but just that gentle brush against his crotch made it press against his pants.

Audrey wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him, her lips were ice cold just as much as her skin. He could feel the fangs in her mouth press against his lips.

Kayla nodded and her appetite now flew south as she tried to get up but she fell on top of him and her lips landed on his kissing him not intentionally.

Jeff groaned into the kiss as he started to make out with her and bit her bottom lip asking for entrance into her cavern.

Jacob felt her sweet lips touch his and he couldn't deny his feelings and kissed her back putting his hands on her waist. she could even feel something poking her underneath. 

Audrey slipped in her tongue and was already rubbing his crotch to feel how big his member was. "Fo a wolf you have a big one~" She teased.

Kayla's eyes widened as big as saucers and she whimpered trying to get out of his hold. She felt his dick poke her crotch area and she moaned.

Jeff growled and nodded as he took her arms and laid her down on the grass and he started nipping and sucking hickeys onto her neck on her dead pearly white cold skin.

Jacob held her tightly kissing her before pulling back and looking at her with big hungry wolf eyes. "I-I you really want me to stop I can, but.. I really want to hold you Kayla..." He said whispered in her ear as his crotch area was getting bigger. 

Audrey moaned wrapping her legs around his waist and putting her hands in his hair. "Are you even sure this will be a make out session after this or are we really being wild animals and having sex int he woods?" She grinned, her red eyes glowing.

Kayla shook her head no and her cheeks now flushed crimson red and she clung onto him.  
"Can we go somewhere more private Jake?" she whimpered.

Jeff shrugged his shoulders smirking against her skin as he trailed his lips downwards to nibble more marks onto her shoulders moving her top down her arms to get better access.

Jacob nodded and picked her up with her legs around his waist and he walked off with her. He went to a classroom that never had anyone in it. He easily picked the lock with a pin he kept around from his long hair days. He walked inside and closed the door leaving the lights off. He putt Kayla on the desk and kissed her again passionately holding her tightly while slipping in his tongue. 

Audrey giggled and rolled her eyes. "Why not just try putting your hand up my shirt." She placed his hand on her chest to let him have a squeeze. "Don't be thinking you have to be gentle with a vampire.

Kayla was by this moment in time a mewling hot aroused mess as she rubbed his biceps and kissed him back french kissing him. Shortly he was gonna find out she didn't wear bras.

Jeff nodded and slipped her shirt and her bra off as he trailed his lips down her cleavage and he sucked on a nipple wrapping his tongue around it and he kneaded the other.

Jacob lifted up her shirt seeing her lovely boobs and started to suck on them, squeezing them both together and sucking on both her nipples while using his tongue to tease them. He then licked up her neck before letting his hand go between her skirt to play with her entrance.

Audrey moaned out louder, gripping the grass as her leg rubbed against Jeff's crotch while she let her eyes roll up feeling this sensation. "That feels so good.."

"Ahh Jake please!" Kayla moaned out wantonly as she rubbed his muscular abs and she grinded against his manhood.

Jeff switched nipples now turning the other one on with his teeth as he made the second nipple harden and he grinded against her lower half.

Jacob bent down to pull her closer and got a taste of her woman hood, sucking on her lips and then pinching the clit. "You want it that badly huh?" HE smiled at her his fingers playing with her womanhood to get her ready. 

"Oh god..!" She felt her body stiffen as she lightly drooled and gripped his back. "Oh right there..!" She moaned out louder not caring who heard her voice.

Kayla blushed and nodded dipping her head back wanting him to mark her with hickeys and mark her breasts. She begged him with her eyes.

Jeff sucked on her clitoris and he coiled his tongue around her opening fingering and rubbing and stroking her pussy.

"Such a bad girl..." He took her waist to bring her closer over the edge of the desk before teasing her entrance with his cock and sliding it in her with ease. "You are a little tight.... calm down.."

Audrey was shaking but enjoying the hell out of this before she moaned gripping Jeff's hair. "That feels so good Jeff..."She was begging for more with her voice.

"Jake come on! I meant mark my neck and my breasts with your teeth!" Kayla said not moaning for him yet.

Jeff inserted two fingers into her while he french kissed her vagina and he rubbed his other hand over her inner thighs.

Jacob laughed. "Yes ma'am." He bit her neck with his teeth that left marks like wolves then sucking on her skin before playing with more of her breasts and bitting them next while sucking on her nipples some more.

Kayla held his head closer to her chest as she arched her back and moaned his name out in lust and in pleasure.

Jeff rubbed and stroked along her inner lining and he scissored her even and then slipped his fingers out pulled down his pants and swiftly entered her.

Jacob sucked harder, pinning her down on the desk and making marks all over her body, the shoulders, around her boobs and neck. She looked like she was in a fight of wolves. 

Audrey gripped Jeff pulling him closer as she moaned out gripping to him. "R-Right there...! Ahh.!!" She moved her hips with him wanting him to thrust already.

Kayla couldn't help but scream his name softly and told him to fuck her already as she mewled and let out sexy sounds for him.

Jeff started to rapidly thrust and ram deeper harder and faster into her as he grunted from how tight her walls clenched around him.

Jacob now knew he was with a girl who knew what she wanted before slipping his manhood into her and thrusted into her slamming the desks together as he was making love to her. "You feel.. so good..!"

Audrey was screaming out Jeff's name feeling the thrusts against her feel so good and satisfying while she drooled wanting more and more of Jeff.

"Ahh Jake please! So do you you sexy beast!" Kayla mewled out and gasped scratching his shoulders shuddering in arousal.

Jeff grinded his hips into hers creating friction and the sound of skin slapping against skin could be heard and he bit her neck with his canines.

" Shh, don't be that loud, we may be found out." Jacob chuckled and bit in more places on Kayla's body thrusting into her at the pace of a jackhammer trying to get her to have the best experience out of this.

Audrey took Jeff's face to kiss him while holding him tightly and thrusting his own hips with his movement making the whole thing give him pleasure as well.

Kayla nodded and whimpered quieter and softly as she arched her back and she rubbed his inner thighs for attention and for pleasure.

Jeff thrusted at inhuman speed and at a faster pace then that of any human male and he licked at the blood that started to form from his bite mark.

Jacob turned her on her side and thrusted that way to make his cock slam into her womb while thrusting harder and harder. 

Audgry didn't mind the bite wound, it was something she was used to. She was moaning out loving the feeling and speed he was going thrusting into her pussy. She gripped her back.


	2. Chapter 2

Kayla moaned and groaned out in pleasure and she screamed his name again and she couldn’t help but climax an orgasm all around him.

Jeff reached her g spot and pounded the living daylights out of it and he orgasmed into her filling her up with his seed but he knew she couldn’t get pregnant by him.

Jacob was able to pull out in time before coming all over the desks and on her thighs. HE was gasping gripping her as he never had something that amazing in his life. "that was really amazing..." He kissed her forehead gently.

Audrey came as well with him moaning loudly before she was gasping while gripping his back. She never felt so amazing by that.

It’s ok lol XD 

Kayla panted and breathed heavily in and out as she gazed up into his beautiful brown eyes.  
“D-did you imprint with me Jake?” she asked excitedly.

Jeff pulled and slipped out of her panting heavily and he nuzzled her neck licking her cold dead skin too much but he couldn’t help himself. He imprinted with her.

(Still sorry about that! XD)

Jacob nodded and gripped her tightly and kissed her cheek. "I already imprinted on you when I saw you.. such a beautiful girl.. you made my heart race.."

Audrey gripped his back and kissed his neck and shoulder before gently using her fangs to make her own mark on him but she didn't dare to lick a single drop of blood. "That was really nice.. Jeff.."

It’s ok XD 

Kayla blushed a deep shade of red and stroked his cheeks as she leaned in and kissed his lips softly. She said, “and you’re such a sexy hot werewolf!”

Jeff said to her that he didn’t mind if she sucked his blood but it wouldn’t change him into a vampire anyway since he himself was already a werewolf. He grunted in lust.

Jacob laughed. "I am a sexy hot were wolf~ And just saying, we wolves go on for sex longer than this. It's the heat season as well. It get's intense."

Audrey couldn't bite him. She had rejected the fact to suck blood from anyone ever again. It would just be animals or sometimes donations she got form hospitals.

“Well then my werewolf please continue then,” Kayla said kissing him deeper and more passionately and more meaningfully this time.

Jeff sighed and nodded. He didn’t know what was wrong with her but as his mate he wanted to be there for her and to help her and care for her and even love her.

Jacob pulled her up from the desk and lifted her up to hold her legs around his was to sleep his manhood back in to thrust into her, not once break the kiss. 

Audry got up and looked up at him. "Do..you really want me to bite you..?"

Kayla gasped and moaned at how great the pleasure felt as she lusted after him for more and more.

Jeff nodded gazing down into her beautiful bloody red eyes he couldn’t take his gaze away even if he wanted to.

Jacob pinned her to wall sucking on her breasts again and bitting her nipples with his teeth as he continued to thrust into her without any feeling of stopping, hitting her exact spot of pleasure.

Audrey sighed and and was hesitant but bit down on Jeff's neck to start sucking his blood. His blood was warm and tasted so sweet.

“Ahh Jake I want your pups so badly! I love you so much! Fuck!” Kayla shouted in ecstasy as she rubbed his triceps while putting her back against the wall.

Jeff groaned at the lust that it was giving him and he moaned out in pleasure. He gripped and held onto her as he rubbed her back and her chest.

"You want to birth my litter..? Be the woman I only give my undying attention to and raise our family..?" HE thrusted harder gripping her legs and hitting up against her womb. 

Audrey pulled back and looked at him. "Why don't you try using that big cock of yours to keep going.. I won't get pregnant of course, I'm dead... "

Kayla nodded and scratched his shoulders and she desperately clung onto him as if he was her lifeline. She screamed his name out in pleasure.

Jeff nodded and he sat down on the ground and shoved up his dick into her bouncing her up and down on his lap and on his member growling.

Jacob could heard people walking by before he covered her mouth with his hand and still thrusted into her more roughly this time. Almost ot make it like a test for her.

"S-Shit..!" She moaned bounding along with him before taking his cheeks and kissing him deeply while she was in the same pleasure as him strong her hands along his chest and back.

Kayla moaned and mewled but it was muffled with his hand on her mouth and she started to whimper softly wrapping her legs around him.

Jeff thrusted up into her wrapping his hands around her hips as he gripped onto them tightly and shoved her down harder and faster onto him.

Audrey gripped Jeff moaning. "I-I love.. you!!" She said out loud moaning loudly. "This is feels amazing! And your so damn great..!"

Jacob held her closely pulling her hand away after the people left and then came inside of her filling his seed into her womb.

It’s ok lol XD

Kayla moaned in pure bliss and in pure ecstasy as she trembled and she shuddered underneath his touch.

“I love you more baby!” Jeff grunted and growled as he came inside her again for the second time as he kissed her cheek.

Jacob was gasping feeling the sweat drip from his head as he licked up Kayla's neck and bit into it again. "You felt so amazing girl..."

Audrey moaned out gripping Jeff's back as she did feel a bit exhausted. She nibbled on his ear before slowly getting up. "We should probably be heading back.."

“Ahh Jake please! So did you my love!” Kayla whimpered and she also panted softly as she saw he was still inside her.

Jeff nodded putting his clothes back on and gave her her clothes as well and thought that lunch time was long over by now.

Jacob chuckled. "Did you think we were done..? I probably won't see you until tomorrow so don't you want to feel it all today?"

Audrey slipped back on her clothes. "I guess I already missed some of my class.. I could just ditch... Yeah I'll do that..you want to come see my house Jeff?"


	3. Chapter 3

Kayla started to whimper at that.  
“Wh-what do you mean f-feel it all day?!” she asked nervously stuttering as she looked into his eyes.

Jeff nodded and he picked her up bridal style asking her which direction was her house at. He speeded through the woods in no time at all.

 

Jacob chuckled and kissed her head. "I'm kidding, you are still a human, you can't handle every beat." e put her down gently after pulling out. "How do you feel?"

Audrey was shocked. "What hte hell..?!! You don't have to carry me!!! I have fast speeds too!!" She was red as an apple.

Kayla nodded and said she felt great amazing but in pain at the same time since that was her first time ever having sex.

Jeff just chuckled at that and he said he knows but he wanted to carry his girl. He asked her again where she lived.

Jacob fixed her appearance a bit and kissed her lips and cheek. "Are you sure you will be okay? You want me to carry you home? You can just tell your parents you weren't feeling well."

"It's up here and you turn left past this rock it's that little house. The only thing in these woods.."

Apologies though! XD

Kayla nodded and she blushed asking him cutely and shyly if he could carry her home. She got dressed in her clothes again.

Jeff nodded and he went straight then he took a left and he saw a small house. He set her down thinking she wasn’t kidding.

Jacob picked her up bridal style and held her close to his chest and walked out of the classroom taking her home while holding her backpack. "Where is your house?"

Audrey jumped down. "Youw ant ot come in?"

Kayla said it was down the hill of the school and to the right by a lake. She frowned and sighed sadly. She started to cry as she put her face in her hands.

Jeff nodded and walked into her place admiring the homey beautiful feeling he got from it.  
“Nice place you got here baby,” he cooed to her.

Jacob was shocked and worried as he put her down. "W-What's wrong..?! Are you hurt..?! Did I do something wrong..? don't cry.. your beautiful smile will be hidden.." He pulled her close to embrace her trying to help her relax. 

Audrey shrugged blushing. "Thanks, but it's not all that great. It was the only house I could find. You want something to eat?"

Kayla nodded wiping her tears and her eyes.  
“It’s not you you didn’t do anything wrong. It’s just my parents won’t accept you because they’re hardcore Christians. They won’t let me be with you!”

Jeff nodded and his stomach growled and he sat down in a chair and looked up at her smirking at her looking at her up and down.

Jacob rubbed her back and smiled. "IT's okay, then we will just keep a secret~ How about I sneak into your room tonight?" 

Audrey looked at him and blushed.   
"Ohhh... I SEE! You want something from me is that it?~What seems to be on the menu?" 

It's cool! Same for me here! XD

Kayla blushed pink at that and nodded. She hugged him clinging onto him. She nipped his ear.

Jeff shook his head no saying that’s not what he meant he would like a sandwich or something like that.

Lol XD

Jacob slightly yipped. "H-HEy... don't do that... that just makes me want to attack you again..."

Audrey was flustered and dug around her fridge. "Of course that's what you wanted!!" She made him a sandwich with ham and cheese as she sat down next ot him drinking a squeeze cartoon of blood. She was red all over.

Kayla blushed and mumbled a sorry as she stopped nipping his ear. She hugged him and she wanted him to carry her again.

Jeff mumbled a thank you and he started to eat his sandwich and he smiled and grinned up at her from time to time.

Kayla blushed and mumbled a sorry as she stopped nipping his ear. She hugged him and she wanted him to carry her again.

Jeff mumbled a thank you and he started to eat his sandwich and he smiled and grinned up at her from time to time.

Jacob kissed her head and held her up in his arms. He carried her to her house and had to put her down. "Hey, I will come visit you at night, so just leave your window open. I won't be a vampire, I promise. " He teased. 

Audrey gave him the middle finger while blushing. "Stop torturing me.. I'm not a human anymore. I just assumed! Leave me alone!"

Kayla nodded and smiled up at him and hugged him goodbye saying she will see him tonight.

Jeff looked hurt now and sad as he finished his sandwich. He said, “what’s wrong baby?”

Jacob kissed her one last time before pulling away and walking off waving. "See you!" HE said hoping to see her tonight.

"It's nothing.. I just thought I upset you! It's fine..!"

Kayla nodded waving to him and she sighed going inside to where her parents were waiting for her.  
“Your teachers called us. Why’d you skip classes today?! You’re grounded!”

Jeff shook his head no as he hugged her and kissed her cheek. He mumbled a sorry to her rubbing her back.

Jacob went home to clean himself off and wait till time to go and see her. He was worried about her. He didn't mind if her parents didn't accept him, he just wanted to be with her.

Audrey kissed his cheek. "Your find.. I'm sorry too.. I just never been in a relationship before.. it's new to me.."

Kayla cried and sobbed laying down on her bed hating her parents at that moment. She wanted to run away from it all.

Jeff blushed a light shade of red then playfully slapped her butt cheeks saying to her that he freakin loved her.

Jacob came in through her window and looked at her. "Why are you crying my beautiful princess..? "He stroked her head.

Audrey blushed and bit on Jeff's ear. "I love you too.. ass..!"

"My parents found out about me skipping classes. Now I'm grounded! I hate my parents! I just wanna run away!" Kayla said her Brooklyn accent forming.

"Hey! I resent that you know!" Jeff pouted and frowned cutely then smirked and walked over to her sitting down in a chair and pulled her onto his lap.

Jacob rubbed her back. "Hey calm down, they are just worried for you. They love you Kayla. I know I do too." He kissed her head. "Just calm down. I'm here. We can just snuggle if you want?"

"W-What...?!" She was shocked by this and kicked her feet. "W-What are you doing?! You stopped seeming interested..!"

Kayla shook her head no.  
"I can't live with them anymore Jake! If they ever found out I'm an atheist they'll make sure I never see the light of day ever again!" she said panicking.

"Hey! Where'd you get that wrong crazy idea from?! I will ALWAYS be interested in you! I love you Audrey!" Jeff sighed and breathed into her neck.

"Well if your so worried, then I guess I could offer you my place to stay..? There is not much room though. You would have to sleep with me." He said not sure what to say next. HE didn't want her to run away but at the same time he didn't want her to be hurt either. 

"I-I love you too.." She lifted up his chin to kiss him passionately and sit in his lap while slipping in her tongue.

Kayla shook her head no again.  
"No Jake. I need to get as far away from here as possible. Maybe fake my death and run away and start a new life with you."

Jeff groaned as he made out with her defending his mouth with his his tongue and tried to dominate their tongue battle as he wrapped his arms around her.

Jacob shook his head. "No.. Kayla, act like an adult. Look.." He took her hand and kissed it. "Let's go down there.. right now together..a nd then.. I'll take you away from this place..."

Audrey was grinding against him while fighting with his tongue and enjoying the kiss.

Kayla sighed and nodded leaning against him with her head on his shoulder as she got up and opened her bedroom door.

Jeff growled and wrestled with her tongue his hands now groping her breasts through her clothes and he squeezed her inner thighs for pleasure.

Jacob held her hand. "I'm right here... I won't let anything happen to you. You are mine now..."

"Wolfie all upset I'm winning?~ Come on you can do better than that!" She kissed him deeper, rubbing up against his groin some more*

Kayla squeezed her hand in his and nodded smiling up at him as she took a deep breath and started walking downstairs.

Jeff grunted and this time flipped them over so she was underneath him and he was on top of her. He bite her neck really hard marking her as his.

Jacob put Kayla behind his back to protect her and bowed to her parents. "Hello my name is Jacob black, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm dating your daughter Kayla.. and.. to me she is the most important person. And I'm taking her away from this place." 

Audrey moaned not minding the pain as she gripped his back. "The puppy is all upset now isn't he..?~ Are you going to fuck the naughty vampire for teasing you?~"

Her parents actually did not care. They just gave up said they didn't want her anymore. They said for him to take her. They were through with her.

Jeff nodded smirking down at her as he pulled down his pants and boxers and rammed himself inside growling.

Jacob growled and picked up Kayla gripping her bridal style. "YOU DON't DESERVE HOW AMAZING SHE IS!! OR ANYTHING! YOU ARE THE ONES WHO SHOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER! NO, SEEN HER AS THE BEST THING IN THIS WORLD BECAUSE TO ME SHE IS!!" He walked back upstairs and put her down. "Pack up, I'll take you away."

Audrey moaned out gripping him and bitting her lip. "Y-Yes..! Right there...! I never had sex this many times before.. or at all till I met you...! I may get addicted to it..."

Kayla quickly packed up all of her clothes and other stuff into a suitcase and sighed sadly saying she was ready to go.

Jeff had a smirk play on his lips as he slammed into her harder faster and deeper hitting her g spot with accuracy.

Jacob picked up her suitcase for her. "Hey... you okay..?" *He nuzzled her cheek.

"Y-Yes..! It feels to good..!" She pushed him off really quick to get into doggy style position and let him continue that way. " I-I love you.. Jeff...!"

Kayla whimpered at that and said yeah she would be fine as long as she was with him forever.

Jeff grinned at that and he smacked her butt cheeks again while thrusting into her from behind. He rubbed and made hickeys on her back with his mouth.

Jacob looked at the bed. "Hey.. you want to be an ass to your parents and wreck your bed?" 

"Y-Yes...!" Audrey enjoyed the rough feeling of Jeff and used her hips to thrust against his member and go with his thrusts. "You feel so good..!"

Kayla sighed and shook her head no going back downstairs and walked out the front door.

Jeff grinded his hips into her tight pussy as his body racked with pleasure burning passion and lust and love for her.

Jacob shrugged and kicked the mattress off the bed and out the window into the tree as he hoped out the window waiting for her. "Want me to carry you?"

Audrey reached for Jeff's hands to toucher her boobs and squeeze them. "Your cock feels so good..! So amazing Jeff..!" She moaned leaning down.

Kayla nodded and looked up into the gray sky and the gray clouds. She was quiet for some time.

Jeff fondled tweaked and kneaded her breasts while he lapped and licked his way down her neck in the back.

Jacob picked her up and kissed her cheek before running off quickly through the night. He home and minutes and set her down on the carpet. "You tired? You can take a shower if you want..?"

Audrey moaned louder before pulling away again and then sucking on Jeff's manhood to get a taste of it for herself.

Kayla only nodded bringing her toiletries in the bathroom and got naked. She hopped into the shower to turn on the water.

Jeff arched his back as he was now on his back on the floor and he gripped onto her hips and growled in pleasure as she gave him a blowjob.

Jacob went to go get the bed made for her and changed the sheets before he put all her stuff on the bed. "I hope she will be okay.. I am worried for her..."

Audrey licked all around his shaft and sucked on the tip while moving her hand sup and down. She fit the whole length in a couple of times while sucking on it.

Kayla suddenly didn't feel so good. After she washed her body she got out and threw up in the toilet.

Jeff elicited some soft rough moans and mixed in with grunts as he rubbed her clit fingering her.

Jacob heard her puking and ran tot he door to knock. "K-Kayla..? You okay in there..?!"

Audrey moaned herself but she still sucked hard and hard also getting a chance to rub and suck on his balls while he rubbed his cock. "Do you like when I do this..?~"

Kayla whimpered a no and she threw up one last time in the toilet then flushed it and went to dry herself off.

Jeff nodded and groaned and growled by this point and pretty soon he couldn't take anymore and released into her mouth.

Jacob watched her come out and held her tightly. "If your feeling sick, just say something..! I'm worried for you..!" He felt her forehead. "A little warm...are you perhaps.. getting sickness..?"

Audrey moaned and took in all his seed swallowing it as she licked her lips looking at him." I think you taste better than blood~"

"No I think I'm just pregnant is all," Kayla said nonchalantly then she squealed in happiness.

Jeff blushed a deep shade of crimson red just like her eye color and got up and put his boxers and pants back on.

Jacob was in shock. "Pregnant..? You are pregnant?!" He gripped her shoulders in happiness.

Audrey looked at him upset. "You have to leave now huh..?"

Kayla nodded and kissed him passionately rubbing his crotch as she cried tears of happiness.

Jeff shook his head no and sighed.  
"Where are you getting all these wrong assumptions from? No I'm staying here. I just wanted to get cozy was all."

Jacob held her tightly slipping in his tongue also feeling great happiness about the fact she was pregnant. 

Audrey sighed. " I get confused is all... but you will have to sleep on the couch.. I don't sleep."

Kayla moaned into the kiss and she french kissed him back. She grew sleepy.

Jeff sighed and nodded and asked her if she wanted to cuddle with him at least.

Jacob pulled back to pick her up and walked over to the bed and pulled her close to his chest to cuddle with her to sleep. "You are so beautiful.. and.. I'll be the best father ever.. and the best man for you..

Audrey nodded. "S-Sure.." she blushed and held onto him tightly.

But all that fell on deaf ears because Kayla was already asleep and she snuggled against him for warmth.

Jeff put her on his chest kissing her goodnight and he eventually closed his eyes and he drifted off to sleep.

Jacob held her close and stroked her head before falling asleep right after her.

Audrey gripped Jeff just to at least feel he was there. Every minute felt like heaven...


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Kayla woke up to see daylight poured into the window and she opened her eyes and yawned.

Jeff woke up the next morning and he opened his eyes and yawned and stretched getting up looking at her.

Going to sleep night

Oh okay! NIGHT!~

Jacob was still holding her tightly while sleeping heavily just enjoying to be with her.

Audrey was reading a book as she was listening to music trying to not wake Jeff.

Hey XD 

Kayla smiled and snuggled against him as she still had the towel wrapped around her from last night in bed.

Jeff smiled and went behind her to wrap his arms around her and bring her against his chest. He blew on her ear sexually.

Sorry for not responding, I have to finish my homework for an assignment this week. XD It's a presentation so I'm a bit busy. I'll be back around the evening though. X3

Jacob held her body close to keep her warm. He seemed to be in deep sleep loving the fact he was holding the love of his life. 

Audrey wasn't expecting Jeff to be awake so early and gasped. "H-Hey..! That tickles..! Morning to you too..." She kissed his lips and smiles. "How are you feeling?"

Kayla nuzzled his neck and pecked it with feather light kisses on it then trailed her lips up to his ear.

“I’m feeling good sweetheart why? Do you feel ok?” Jeff asked as he smirked at her. He kissed her cheek.

Jacob was not used to that and woke up looking at her. "Morning sweetie." He kissed her gently then her head. "How are you?~"

"I'm fine you dork. I was just asking to be polite." She nuzzled against him happily. "You are so warm and comfy!~"

Kayla said she felt great and she looked deeply into his eyes as she stroked his cheeks tangling her leg with his.

Jeff just purred and growled happily and affectionately at that and he hugged her tightly to him nuzzling her back.

Jacob smiled and kissed her deeply putting his hands on her waist. His tongue slipped in to give her a wet kiss.

"You are such a puppy. Stop it before I start asking for milk!" She teased and licked up his cheek.

Kayla opened her mouth for him in a rough make out kiss as she french kissed him back.

Jeff whined now and he groaned and his cheeks blushed a deep shade of crimson red.

Jacob pushed against her but not enough to hurt her as he slightly was fondling her chest since she was just wearing a towel. 

Audrey laughed. "What's wrong? Cat your tongue? Did I offended you?"

Kayla arched her back and she moaned and squeaked softly. She blushed beet red.

Jeff’s smile turned into a smirk and he said, “this is what you’re gonna get for teasing me!”   
And with that he tackled and pounded on her and he groped and squeezed her chest roughly.

Jacob sucked on her nipples and bit more marks on Kayla's chest while letting his fingers slip into her opening. 

Audrey gripped the couch. "Y-You can warn a girl first...!" *She moaned blushing as she was slightly drooling.

“Ahh Jake please! God you just can’t get enough of me can you?!” Kayla whimpered out and giggled.

Jeff smirked and smashed his lips onto her biting her bottom lip demanding entrance into her sweet wet cavern.

Jacob shook his head grinning. "I never can get enough of you. To me you are someone I can't live without. And I always love to be with you~"

She kissed him back already taking off her panties for him to enter. She was blushing red loving the feeling of his kisses.

“Aww Jake!” Kayla whined and yelled happily as she took off her towel leaving her completely naked beneath him.

Jeff pulled down his boxers and his pants as he took his shaft and rammed it into her roughly thrusting deeper into her grunting.

Jacob soon followed after leaving himself fully naked for her enjoyment. He kissed her deeply before using his member to tease her entrance.

"Y-Yes..!" She moaned out using her hips to thrust with him feeling the great pleasure of Jeff inside her. She was still tight even after having all those sessions yesterday.

"God you're gorgeous and handsome Jake!" Kayla moaned out loudly rubbing his crotch.

"God you're so tight baby!" Jeff grunted as he pushed through going deeper and harder into her.

Jacob chuckled before putting himself into her and thrusting inside as he kissed her. "You are so beautiful and amazing yourself pretty baby~ You even feel amazing!~" He thrusted harder to make her really see how much he loved her.

Audrey moaned loudly loving the feeling. "Yes..! It feels os good..! Jeff keep going! I love feeling you inside me..!" She was red and sucked on her fingers.

Kayla yelped in pleasure and groaned into the kiss grinding her hips up into his.

Jeff felt himself going faster into her and he lathered and licked her neck sucking on it hard and roughly.

Jacob pounded into her holding her tightly as he kissed her, taking her breath away. HE was rough and passionate loving every moment.

"Jeff... I-I do love you.. so much..! Thank you for this..!" She was gasping red as could be.

Hey! XD 

Kayla moaned into the kiss kissing him softly back as she put her hands on his chest and rubbed them there.

Jeff nodded smiling down at her while he slammed and pounded the living daylights into her core. He grunted heavily.

I'm good, how about you?

Jacob pounded her more intensely as he held her and kissed her forehead and head while enjoying himself. He never loved someone so much until now.

Audrey moaned loudly never expecting him to much deeper and hard as she drooled loved every feeling and emotion to it.

I'm good XD

Kayla arched her back mewling out in ecstasy as she raked her nails down his shoulders.

Jeff thrusted into her sweet spot one final time before climaxing releasing his seeds into her.

Well that's good! Your day been well?

Jacob also gripped her tightly pouring himself into her since she was already pregnant it wouldn't have mattered. He gasped and kissed her cheek and neck while sucking on her nipples.

Audrey moaned out and sighed laying against the couch gasping. She was red all over.

Yeah yours?

Kayla screamed his name out in pleasure as she orgasmed heavily all around his member inside her.

Jeff pulled out of her panting caressing her cheek and her body as he kissed her temple and panted.

It's been great!~~ X3 I ENJOYED IT!~

Jacob gasped pulling out of her. "You always feel so good sweetie. I wish I could always enjoy that." He chuckled."

Audrey sat up and and kissed him before pulling back. "I don't know how you can always do this so good..."


End file.
